


This Timeless Love

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, adorable boyfriends, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe has a surprise for Nick for Valentine's Day.. He just has to find it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Timeless Love

Nick wakes up in the early morning, he can hear Monroe moving downstairs. Undeniably starting his daily routine, Nick smiles as he lays in bed just relishing where he was today. Valentine's Day, in his and Monroe's bed. He's quite sure there's nothing better than this..

 

The Grimm rises and walks into the bathroom to take a shower, afterwards he wipes the fog from the bathroom mirror and combs his damp hair. He winks at his reflection after brushing his teeth, heading back into the room to get some clothes on. He reaches into the closet, way in the back, he has to stretch to reach it. He pulls out a red box, smiling to himself as he puts it inside his dresser and tucks it under his clothes. He'd gotten Monroe a very beautiful watch, which he'd had engraved. He'd searched forever for it, memorized the name that Monroe had talked about. It was special to him, old fashioned and utterly beautiful. It meant something to him, so it meant something to Nick.

 

He then thinks over his plans, flowers, that white chocolate Monroe likes, the watch... Monroe was supposed to make them dinner, even though Nick had started to suggest they make dinner reservations.

 

"No" Monroe had insisted. "Too noisy.."

 

So they were to spend a nice night at home, together... Nick is probably smirking like a giddy school girl at this point, this was their first Valentine's Day together. They'd been together for two and a half years, but they'd gotten together March 5th of two years before.. Last year there had been a serious Wesen case that ended with Nick and Hank in the hospital. Monroe sat beside his bed all night, and in the morning Nick woke to a snoring Blutbad, scratchy sheets, and a bouquet of roses on the table next to him. Nick smiles at the memory, Monroe had scolded him for being so stupid but there was only worry in his tone. The Grimm had taken a trio of murderous Klaustreich, alongside Hank.. Unfortunately, they didn't know that the Klaustreich were working for a Siegbarste. That was a pretty big surprise, not a good one for Nick's ribs and Hank's head.

 

Anyways, this year was different. Nick was getting off at five, which was really early to be honest. He was excited, because he couldn't wait to see Monroe's face when he opened that red box and found that watch waiting for him.

 

The young man walks downstairs and peeks his head around the corner, finding Monroe on one of his machines.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day." He grins, and Monroe stops and looks at him. He's gorgeous, slightly sweaty and damp, but nonetheless gorgeous... Nick's chest still tightens slightly when Monroe smiles brightly at him.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nick." He greets back, and sits up.

 

"No, no.. Don't get up, I have to get to work.. See you at five, right?" He asks, and Monroe nods. Nick walks over and attempts to press a kiss to his lips, Monroe grimaces.

 

"No, I'm sweaty." He pushes at Nick's chest half-heartedly but it just eggs Nick on, he pushes past the hand and kisses him.

 

"See you tonight." He laughs, walking out.

 

-

 

"So lover boy... What plans do you and Monroe have tonight?" Hank inquires as they sit at their desks later that afternoon working through yesterday's case reports.

 

"A quiet dinner at home, some wine.." Nick shrugs, lips quirking upwards slightly.

 

"What'd you get him?" Hank asks, and Nick grins.

 

"This watch he's been talking about for months." He pulls out his phone, searching for the picture of it.

 

"Man, you two are absolutely perfect for each other and I don't understand it.." Hank snorts, and Nick looks up with a slight frown.

 

"How so?" He murmurs, looking back down and scrolling through his pictures.

 

"I mean, you're completely different people... Barely share anything in common, yet you're both so happy and comfortable with each other.. I've never really seen anything like it." He shrugs.

 

"Well I guess that's what's fun about it... We're always learning new things together, I tell him stuff about cars or TV shows that he's never seen.. He tells me about his clocks, and his records.. The history behind everything.. It's just really cute to see him excited when he talks.." He smiles, Hank makes a retching noise.

 

"I've never heard anything more disgusting." He laughs, and Nick punches him in the shoulder.

 

"What about you? Got any plans that don't involve a witch?" He knows Hank gets the joke when he receives a small glare.

 

"Hilarious.. But remember, I listen to you talk about how cute Monroe is, and how head over heels you are for him.. You two are disgustingly sweet, and I have the proof.." He holds up his own phone, a picture of the picnic last year.. Nick's on Monroe's back, the Blutbad's head turns slightly to look at Nick. They're both grinning ear to ear, eyes not paying attention to the camera but to each other.

 

"Could you send me a copy of that? I need blackmail material." Wu says from behind him, Nick jumps.

 

"I hate both of you." Nick huffs, pocketing his phone and forgetting about the picture.

 

"Captain wants to see you before you leave for the day." Wu says, hitching a thumb behind him towards Renard's office.

 

"Oh, okay." Nick stands and heads over to the office. He knocks first, waiting for the man inside to call out a 'Come in' before opening the door.

 

"You needed to see me?" He inquires, and Renard nods.

 

"I just wanted to go over a few things.. The whole, Grimm thing.." He says quietly, and Nick nods before shutting the door.

 

-

 

Once Nick's done with bringing his Captain up to date with current events, when he walks out and heads to his desk to grab his jacket, there's a red envelope on the desk with a rose atop it. He pauses, peering around, pointing at the items on his desk while looking to Hank.

 

"Did you put these here?" He asks, and Hank doesn't look up from his computer.

 

"No idea what you're talking about." He says simply, a small smile on his face. Nick picks up the envelope, it's addressed to him. He tears it open and pulls out a piece of folded stationary, unfolding it, he finds neat black handwriting he recognizes.

 

**_Four years of wonder, adventure, friendship, and knowing you._ **

**_Two years of bickering, caring, and loving too._ **

**_Go to where you first saw me for your first clue._ **

 

**_-Monroe._ **

 

"Oh God, it rhymes... Are you in on this?" He asks, looking to Hank, who's observing him with a small smirk.

 

"No, what would make you think that?" Hank answers, feigning innocence.

 

"Traitor..." Nick shrugs on his jacket, grabbing the flower and pocketing the envelope.

 

-

 

He heads back to the house, having already caught onto the game. He wants Nick to solve his clues, this was amateur.

 

Nick gets out of his car and heads to the end of the sidewalk near the mailbox.

 

"Where you first saw me." He repeats from memory, before glancing over at the mailbox. He opens the slot, pulling out another envelope with a picture inside alongside the note. It was them at Monroe's last birthday party. They went to this nice outside café for the evening, along with Rosalee, Hank, Trubel, and Bud. It had been nice, the picture was of them dancing with the light outside dim and glowing yellow. Monroe was wearing his gray sweater vest, Nick in a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a red bowtie on.

 

He'd worn that bowtie, and he'd called himself Monroe's present, winked when he'd said he could unwrap him later. Nick laughs at the memory.

 

_**Trivia time, Nicky.** _

_**What song did we dance to that night? Hint, it's one of your favorites.** _

_**In fact, if you find the CD case it goes in, you'll find your next clue.** _

 

Ooh, this was good.. One of his favorites, well he had a problem of calling every song he liked his 'jam'.. But if it was slow enough to dance to, it was probably the song Nick secretly called 'their' song... All of Me, John Legend, simple... Nick didn't really like many slow songs, but that one just reminded him of them...

 

He runs inside and starts scanning the CD cases, why didn't Monroe just stick to an iPod like the rest of humanity? Here it was, the only John Legend CD they owned.. He knew because Monroe alphabetized everything and there was nothing else near it with the guy's name on it.

 

He opens the case and there's a silver DVD that says ' **WATCH** **ME** ' in marker written on it. He places it in the disc cartridge of the DVD player, pressing the button and looking up as the screen comes to life.

 

"Whoops? Is it on?" Monroe asks, fiddling with the camera as he sits in front of it.

 

"Yes.. Go.." Rosalee whispers from off screen, Nick smiles as Monroe sits back. He's wearing a nice dark grey sweater vest with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie tucked under the vest.

 

"Hey, Nick! I know you figured this one out.. Easy, right? Rosalee said it'd be too hard, but you don't really like slow songs too much... And Hank told me you call that our song, which is completely adorable. So okay, here's the deal... Change of plans, meet me in the park, not across the street... The one with that field we had the picnic in?? Yeah, that one.. Just meet me there." He grins brightly.

 

"Oh, one more thing.. You might wanna dress fancy casual.. Dress shirt or something.. Okay, love you." He presses both of his hands to his mouth and makes a kissing noise, thrusting them out afterwards.. There's a loud laugh from Rosalee, followed by a blush from Monroe before the camera cuts off at Monroe's flustered frown.

 

-

 

After a quick change, a comb of his hair, and some breath mints, he grabs Monroe's present from the dresser. Then he heads to the trailer to pick up the roses he bought and the chocolate. Monroe planned all this, Nick feels a little inadequate. He doesn't deserve a guy like Monroe, he was too sweet and kind hearted. Nick has to sit in the car for a bit and mope for a while in the parking lot of the park.

 

He gathers himself and adjusts his bowtie, a black one. He's also wearing a dark red dress suit along with some nice pants. He doesn't understand why they're dressed up for the park though. He walks along the sidewalk, earning some odd glances from bikers and joggers. He finds the grassy field they'd picnicked on before, pausing as he looks out at the vast empty land.. Except, it's not that empty. No, there's a small gazebo smack dab in the middle of it. Lights are shining from it, Nick slowly moves across the grass.

 

"Monroe?" He calls as he nears the gazebo, it's a nice dark wood and beautifully made.

 

"Nick!" Monroe steps out from behind it, smiling nervously.

 

"What did I do to deserve all this?" Nick waves his free hand emphatically with a smile, he hands Monroe the chocolates and the flowers.

 

"White chocolate? Sometimes, Nick Burkhardt.. I swear you're purposely spoiling this Blutbad." He grins, and Nick laughs in disbelief.

 

"Spoiling _you_? Are you not paying attention to all you've done today?"

 

"Just you wait, the night is still young!" Monroe grabs him by the hand and leads him into the gazebo. There's a wonderful dinner waiting for them.

 

"And the award goes to Monroe, for the world's biggest holiday enthusiast!" Nick snorts, they sit down to eat.

 

-

 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Nick pulls the red box from his pocket, handing it to Monroe. Monroe smiles, taking off the lid. Nick savors the moment his jaw drops.

 

"Nick... You didn't.." He whispers, and Nick grins.

 

"You bet your ass, I did." He laughs.

 

"I can't believe you actually listened to me." He murmurs with awe.

 

"Look at the back.." Nick makes a small gesture with his hand, Monroe flips the watch over.

 

Nick watches his lips move as he silently reads the engraving.

 

_**For always knowing what time it is.** _

_**And knowing I will always love you.** _

_**-Nick** _

 

"Nick.." Monroe shakes his head with a watery smile, strapping the watch onto his wrist.

 

"You mean everything to me.. I love you so much, and I want you to know exactly how much I love you... But there's nothing that even comes close to measuring how infinite the universe is, so you'll never get an exact number.." Monroe says with a grin.

 

"Don't make dorky science jokes.." Nick laughs, a dopey smile on his face.

 

"But I am going to show you at least a fraction of the love I feel for you... Like this." Nick's heart stops as Monroe reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box.

 

"Monroe?" Nick murmurs helplessly, frozen in place, but Monroe just slides out of his seat and kneels next to him.

 

"Nicholas Burkhardt, will you marry me?" He opens the box and inside is a silver band with beautiful vines etched into it. Nick's still a little shocked, so he just sits there gaping for a moment.

 

"This is the part where you say yes or no.." Monroe murmurs helpfully, and a laugh bubbles out of Nick's throat, tears welling in his eyes.

 

"You stupid idiot, of course I will.." Nick throws his arms around Monroe's shoulders, squeezing him tightly.

 

"Did you get it?" Monroe calls out, and Nick leans back in confusion.

 

"Every moment!" Rosalee's voice calls, stepping out from a hiding place just outside the gazebo, Bud holding a camera and a little teary-eyed himself.

 

"That was beautiful, Monroe." He murmurs, and Monroe grins.

 

"Thanks, Bud."

 

Monroe pulls the ring out of the box and offers it to Nick, who holds his hand out. Monroe slips the ring on, and Nick laughs once again.

 

"So much for a quiet evening in.." He mumbles, Monroe swooping down to press a kiss to his lips.

 

"All right, picture time!" Rosalee announces.

 

As they take photos on the gazebo, Nick thinks about where this all started...

 

With a Grimm crashing into a Blutbad's life, and everything turning into so much more than a simple Wesen consultation. There was grief and loss, pain and tears... But in the end, Nick wouldn't trade a second of it for anything else... Because it all led up to this.. To being happy, to being with Monroe.

 

And that was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this got away from me.. But I loved it anyway!! Hope you enjoyed!! :D
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
